Roses Are Red, and So Is Your Blood
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: "I will be your Deadman, With nothing but this blood on my hands; Stuck in your "Wonderland", I just want to make you bleed like me.. !"
1. Preface

Preface.

There she was.

She looked like a hybrid angel, dressed head-to-toe in black which further accented her perfect porcelain skin, snow white hair, and cobalt eyes. It was hard to tell if she could be a dark angel, or a light one. She wore no facial expression, and looked as though she floated instead of walked.

People stared and couldn't even comment as she walked by. They were stunned. How could one teenage girl look so stunning and angelic? It was as though she had supernatural beauty.

She ignored everyone as she walked down the sidewalk, just minding her own business. Nobody knew who she was, where she came from, or why she was in Mystic Falls. She just appeared, and captured everyone's attention. She refused to speak to anyone, just stared if you tried to talk to her. Then she would nod, and walk away.

She walked into the cemetery, and past a busily writing Elena Gilbert who caught a glance of the mystery girl as she walked by, up the hill, and to the old Black Family Manor. Elena stared in wonder as the girl used a key from her pocket to open the centuries old doors, walk in, and close the doors behind her.

Nobody had gone up there since the last Black died in 1866.

As Elena stood to leave, she paused upon hearing what sounded like singing. And that's exactly what it was, too.

_"You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise,  
And made me realize,  
It was all just a lie...~"_


	2. It Doesn't Give You a Reason Why

o1: It Doesn't Give You a Reason Why.

"What did she look like, again?" Stefan asked.

Elena sighed heavily. "Skinny, snow white hair and skin, dressed all in black, and-her eyes! Oh her eyes!"

"Cobalt," said Damon from the doorway.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Elena.

Damon stared off into the air. "Because she's supposed to be dead."

"Damon," Stefan started, "it isn't her. She is dead. This is probably just a family member."

"That's not even possible, Stefan!" the elder brother shouted. "The entire Black line ended in 1866 when she was killed!" Stefan stared in awe and asked what he meant. "Yeah, she was the last one, brother. The last one with the pure Black bloodline. The last Black ever."

"Can one of you tell me what's going on?" Elena half-demanded.

Stefan sighed. "Back in the 1860's, there was a very powerful family in Mystic Falls - the Black family. One year, the youngest daughter had to stay with our family because her siblings had moved and her father was going to get a doctor outside of town since her mother had fallen drastically ill. They didn't want her to catch it because she was already prone to getting sick, so she stayed with us because our fathers were close friends."

"She was the most beautiful young woman you could ever set your eyes on," said Damon as he remembered the girl. "Always wearing these black Victorian dresses which made her look even paler and her hair even snowier, and when she laughed or smiled, she could light up a room the way she made her cobalt eyes shine. It was when Katherine started causing trouble that we learned the truth."

"What truth?" asked Elena.

"She had a curse on her," Stefan answered. "One that was placed at birth."

" _Angelus diu Everto noctu;  
A decorus procer,  
A cruentus os.  
Eyes ut animadverto totus,  
A vox vocis ut sono poena.  
Dulcis parvulus in sunlight,  
Mortifer bestia adveho nightfall.  
A verto of cruor can servo vestri core,  
Promissio of eternus diligo ,  
Haud misericordia haud magis_." said Damon.

"What does any of that mean?"

"It's the Latin curse that was on her. She only ever told me," Damon sighed. "_Angel by day, Demon by night; A beautiful princess, A bloody sight. Eyes that see all, A voice that sings pain. Sweet child in sunlight, Deadly beast come nightfall. A turn of the blood can save your core, A promise of eternal love, No mercy no more_."

"It meant," Stefan explained, "that in the day, she was a beautiful, normal girl. But as soon as the sun set, she turned into a dark-"

"Don't you dare say it, Stefan." Damon glared.

"Damon, she was a monster."

"So are we!" He yelled. "She was no monster! She couldn't help it!"

"She almost killed you once!"

"Wait, what?" said Elena.

"Yes," said Stefan, "she lost it one day and attacked Damon."

"You don't even know the full story, Stefan," Damon growled. "Don't you dare judge her."

"So what is the full story?" Elena asked curiously.

"She was a stillborn," said Damon, "but her parents didn't want to lose her. So they begged the moon goddess to spare their little girl because she was born in the middle of the night on a full moon. I don't know if it was actually the goddess or a witch, but someone said they could make her live with the curse. So her parents agreed, she was cursed, and lived. That was in 1513."

Stefan and Elena's jaws dropped. "But how was she alive in the 1860's then?" Stefan asked. "She wasn't a vampire."

"No, but that curse turned her into a hybrid. She called herself a dhampir. That let her live all that time. Since it was her mother's blood to curse her and cause her to live, she could only die after her mother passed, and her mother wouldn't have that. So she begged for life too."

"So they were all under the curse then?"

Damon shook his head. "Her mother's request was refused. She was supposed to live long enough where her daughter could live a well enough life. But there was something never right in that woman's head. So she began studying witchcraft and split her soul, giving a part to the necklace her daughter always wore. In the 1600's, she was tried for being a witch and hung. But she came back because her other half remained in her daughter's necklace."

"That's why she freaked out when Katherine broke it..." said Stefan, understanding now.

Damon nodded. "Once Katherine smashed that necklace, her mother fell ill. The man and children that lived with them were actually their relatives. Not father and siblings, but more like nephew and cousins I believe. Then after her mom died, she became vulnerable. Then whole vampire thing happened. The last of her family members were killed by vampires - a couple got turned and staked - which only left her. She got attacked, and for fear that she would turn, she was staked, placed in a white casket wrapped with silver, vervain dipped chains, and buried."

"So she is dead." Stefan said.

"Nobody took her rings," said Damon.

"So what?"

"She wore four that were all infused with magic. The one on her right middle was her daylight ring; left middle was her moonlight ring; right ring finger was her grandmother's old wedding band that kept down the rage; and the one on her left ring finger was her mother's wedding ring which held the secret third piece to her mother's soul. She couldn't die with that ring on. Her mother made sure of it, but she never knew."

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** So yeah, I'm really just doing this one a whim. Haha. I started uploading it to mibba so if you wanna see it on my fancy-shmancy layout. Haha. But yeah, I'm really into TVD right now, and I got really bored, so I did this. Keep up with my vlogs on youtube and you'll probably know what's going on.

**Kai:**You suck at updating those as much as you suck with your stories.

**Kuraki-chan:** I cannot disagree with that. But I digress. This is out of pure boredom and writer's/creativity block on everything else. No hate? :P


	3. When the Shadows Remain

When the Shadows Remain in the Light of Day.

_**She could hear them.**_

She heard them talking about her as she walked into the manor. The spirits, calling out to her. She wandered around the dusty old manor, looking at all the paintings. They were covered in cobwebs and dust and dirt, but she could still tell what they were.

_I need to clean this place up,_ she thought. _Mama will be mad if I don't._

She began to dust away the cobwebs, pull back the dark curtains, and sweep the mahogany floors. She found a little black widow spider, and decided to keep her, and name her Wrath. She always had a fascination with spiders, and wondered how a black widow made its way to Virginia.

Once the main floor was cleaned, she worked her way upstairs. The guest bedrooms hadn't been touched in years, so she had to clean the beds and put on new sheets. The two guest rooms were joined by the guest bathroom, and two rooms with their own bathrooms at each end of the hall. The room at the left end remained locked and untouched. The one at the right end, she went into.

The room was filled with paintings and drawings, love letters, pictures, short stories, half melted candles, a large dresser, a vanity, and a four poster queen bed. She just stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the scent of roses and cherries. She stripped the bed to wash the sheets, and heard a small 'clank' against the mahogany floorboards. On the bedroom floor lay a small, silver locket, still holding its original shine from being kept in the midst of the blankets.

She bent down and picked it up, letting it glisten in the sunlight coming in from the rose vine covered balcony. "Well, I haven't seen you in a rather long time," she commented with a thick accent.

**[~*~*~*~]**

"Are you sure that's where she went?" Stefan asked his girlfriend skeptically.

"I'm positive," Elena replied. "She walked right past me, up the hill, and to that old manor."

Damon stared up at the old Black family manor with a blank expression. Nobody had dared go up there in years, fearing the old curse. It had to be her. It just had to.

"Damon, where are you going?" Stefan called when Damon began to walk up towards the manor.

"I'm going to find her and prove to you that I'm right!" He called back.

"What if it isn't her?" Elena asked quietly.

"I'm sure Damon will convince himself that it is until he realizes she isn't, and then lose it." Stefan sighed.

**[~*~*~*~]**

_"Somebody is coming, Lady Aki."_

She looked up from her vanity to the apparition in her doorway; a young woman with curly brown locks and light hazel eyes in a servant's gown. She just nodded and began to walk downstairs. Just as she reached the bottom, a knock came from the door.

I know that aura from somewhere, she thought with a shiver, grasping the doorknob.

Slowly, she pulled the door back and looked up at him with her bright, emotionless, cobalt eyes. He just stared down at her with his icy grey eyes in shock. It was like she hadn't aged a day; like he just saw her yesterday!

"I-it is you..." he breathed.

Stefan and Elena soon came up behind him, and Stefan too stared at the girl in shock. If this wasn't her, she sure was a good look alike. _Could she be a doppleganger?_ Stefan wondered.

She refused to speak as the trio just stared at her. How did she know them? She recognized the boys' auras and kind of knew their faces, but she knew the girl's face. She had no clue how, but she knew. She always knew.

_"Do you not recognize them, Lady Aki?"_ said the girl spirit from before. The snowy haired girl gave a small enough shake of the head to show the spirit, but not the trio. _"Than you must not have your memories all together yet."_

"May I help you?" She finally asked.

"A-Akina?" Damon stammered, still in shock.

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly. "How do you know my name?" She then glanced up at the sky, which was slowly growing darker, and her face showed fear. "Uhm, forgive me please, but I must go. We will have to speak another time!" She slammed the big door shut and locked it before running upstairs and locking herself in her room.

"That was weird," commented Elena.

"Not really," Damon replied, "look at the sky." Stefan and Elena looked up to see the sun setting, and the dark rising._ "Angel by day, demon by night, sweet child in sunlight, deadly beast by nightfall._ She always used to do this; lock herself in her room and throw a fit to keep herself away from people."

"So she never wanted to hurt anyone?" Elena asked.

Damon shook his head. "And she didn't want to leave. She was happy in Mystic Falls. She wasn't alone."

At Elena's confused look, Stefan said, "Akina Black and Damon had a thing."

"It wasn't _a thing_," Damon spat angrily. "She was my fiancée!"

Locked in her room, Akina clawed at her walls, her nails now literally claws. She dropped to her knees, crying out in pain, just below the painting of a dark haired young man in a soldier's uniform, and a white haired girl in a black and white dress.


	4. Your Way in This Madness

Your Way in This Madness.

**_He couldn't tear his eyes away from her._**

He stood in that tall oak tree and watched her since she finally calmed down from her tantrum. She was lying in her old bed wearing black pajama bottoms and a white shirt. He smiled when he saw the locket around her pale neck.

He watched her slowly return to normal as the night went on, growing closer to day. He saw her claws recede back into her finger nails, her fangs retract, the veins in her body return to their normal state instead of popped out; he watched her pop her joints back into place, her eyes turn from crimson to cobalt, and as she cleaned the mess of her room. Around four in the morning, she looked just about normal and passed out on her bed.

Once he knew she was fast asleep, he jumped from the tree to her balcony and walked silently into her room. It was as though nothing had changed, everything was where it was in the 1860's; the drawings, the photos, the paintings, the letters, everything. This was definitely his Akira. There was no doubt about it.

He stood next to her and gently brushed a lock of her snow white hair from her face. He watched her twitch, and knew she was having a nightmare. _Time to investigate,_he thought as he entered her nightmare.

**[x-x-x-x]**

_"You should leave town, cousin."_

_Akina turned and faced her 19 year old cousin, James, whose clothes were tattered and blood-soaked. She tilted her head to the side and stared at him, lifting her white dress slightly off the ground. "I know what happened to you, James."_

_"Good," he began to laugh, "then you'll know what I'm about to do to you!" he growled, fangs bore, and charged at Akina. She bit the inside of her lip and darted to the left, heading towards town. James screamed after her, but she only held the hem of her dress up and ran beneath the moonlight._

_She screamed for help, but not before James tackled her to the ground. She put up a good fight, but it still wasn't enough. Damon stood there in her nightmare, watching in horror as James tore into his young cousin's throat just before the Council came in and staked him._

_"Oh my, what a poor thing..." sighed Giuseppe Salvatore._

_"She was the last Black, was she not...?" whispered Honoria Fell._

_Her husband nodded. "Her mother just passed recently. Father and sister were killed by vampires, and we just staked her brother. Such a pity..."_

_"We need to end this," said Jonathan Gilbert. "This whole vampire ordeal is getting ridiculous."_

_William Forbes nodded. "That we do, John. We just lost one of the founding families of this town. Come on; let us give this poor girl a decent burial."_

_"What if she turns?" asked Honoria._

_"Then we will bury her with vervain," suggested Giuseppe._

_Damon couldn't do anything but watch as they secretly took her mutilated body to the cemetery, place her in a white casket full of vervain, wrap her casket with vervain drenched chains, and bury her without a second thought. As they stood around her burial site, supposedly paying their respects, an eerie wind began to blow, startling them all._

_"Sandman come to me tonight_  
_Comfort me 'till morning light_  
_As darkness falls and shadows loom_  
_I bid you well come to my room_  
_Rest your bones beside my bed_  
_Lay your hands upon my head_  
_Cast your spell of slumber deep_  
_And stay beside me as I sleep_  
_If i should die before I wake_  
_I grant to you my soul to take_  
_My soul to take..._  
_My soul to take..._  
_My soul to take..."_

_"What was that?!" John Gilbert shouted._

_"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here!" William Forbes replied. With one final glance at each other, they all bolted out of the cemetery._

_"Pansies," Damon scoffed._

_He looked up at Akina's gravestone, and saw the translucent figure of a little girl sitting on top, crying and reciting the rhyme over and over again. Her head snapped up and stared right at Damon. "You didn't come for her!" She shouted._

_He looked around; surely she couldn't have been talking to him, he shouldn't even exist in this right now, he was just watching._

_"Why didn't you save her?" She shouted right at Damon. "Now I have to listen to her cry, wondering where you are!"_

_Damon watched the translucent little girl cry and scream as he backed away slowly. He looked up and saw the old Black manor not far from Akina's grave site; just up the hill. He swore in one window, he saw a flash of white._

Damon found himself, kicked right out of her nightmare. He even had to admit that he was slightly creeped out. There was a gust of wind from the balcony and where she lay, still asleep in her bed, Akina spoke in her sleep.

_"Sandman come to me tonight  
Comfort me 'till morning light  
As darkness falls and shadows loom  
I bid you well come to my room  
Rest your bones beside my bed  
Lay your hands upon my head  
Cast your spell of slumber deep  
And stay beside me as I sleep  
If i should die before I wake  
I grant to you my soul to take  
My soul to take...  
My soul to take...  
My soul to take..."_

He backed away slowly. What had happened in the last hundred and forty something years? Was she trapped in the coffin all this time? Who was that little girl? What the hell was with that creepy poem?

"Only one way to find out," he muttered to himself as he jumped out the window.

He walked down the hill, and to where he thought her burial site was. Sure enough, he found the headstone from Akina's dream, and an open hole in front of it, with an open casket at the bottom, chains torn and top broken right off. He admitted to himself, this was kind of weird.

_"Now you come for her?"_

He jumped at seeing that same little girl. "Who the hell are you?"

She just stared at him, sitting on the headstone holding a broken little doll. He couldn't tell if her hair was white or blue; only that her eyes were slowly darkening from blue to black, and her little white dress was tattered and covered in dirt just like her doll.

_"Sandman come to me tonight  
Comfort me 'till morning light  
As darkness falls and shadows loom  
I bid you well come to my room  
Rest your bones beside my bed  
Lay your hands upon my head  
Cast your spell of slumber deep  
And stay beside me as I sleep  
If i should die before I wake  
I grant to you my soul to take  
My soul to take...  
My soul to take...  
My soul to take..."_

"Okay, I get it!" He shouted. "You like freaky poems!"

_"You better watch over her this time."_ The girl said. _"Or it will end the same way."_


End file.
